Near field communication (NFC) is a radio technology that allows a contactless exchange of data across short distances (e.g., distances of up to 20 centimeters) and uses radio signals in the MHz range for this purpose. For example, near field communication provides a data transmission rate of up to 424 kbits/s at a radio frequency of 13.56 MHz and a distance of about 10 centimeters between the communications partners.
In the automotive industry, near field communication can be employed for the exchange of data between a motor vehicle and a mobile communications unit (such as a mobile telephone or tablet) of a passenger of the motor vehicle. For instance, a user detection, an initiation of a Bluetooth communication, or a WLAN communication between the motor vehicle and mobile communications unit may be carried out using near field communication. The spatial proximity between the mobile communications unit and near field communications device provides additional security. Moreover, navigation data may be exchanged between the mobile communications unit and a navigation system of the vehicle, for example, or telephone numbers or contact information be transmitted between the mobile communications unit and communications devices of the motor vehicle. Mobile payments with the aid of the mobile communications unit may be processed via near field communication as well. Near field communication thus allows a wireless integration of the mobile communications unit into the communications environment of the motor vehicle. In particular, an interaction of the user with the motor vehicle is able to be facilitated by near field communication.
An antenna provided in the motor vehicle for the near field communication, for example, may be integrated in the region of a head unit (which could include the control unit for the antenna, as well) of the center console (i.e., on the instrument panel) or in the charge surface of a wireless charger for a mobile communications unit. Since near field communication requires a spatial proximity of the mobile communications unit and the antenna installed in the motor vehicle for the near field communication, antennas at the previously mentioned locations can usually be accessed only by vehicle occupants in the driver and passenger seats. Passengers in the rear passenger compartment are usually unable to bring a mobile communications unit into the required proximity to the antenna, so that a communication or interaction with the motor vehicle may be impossible for them or at least more difficult. Furthermore, when the antenna is integrated into the charge surface of the charger, the antenna is covered by a mobile communications unit to be charged that is placed on the charge surface, so that a near field communication with another mobile communications unit may possibly be more difficult if not impossible. In addition, chargers for mobile communications units are located in the center console (e.g., directly in the instrument panel or in a transition region to the center console tunnel, i.e., a region in front of a front-side end of the front seats), so that passengers in the rear passenger compartment are practically unable to reach the antenna for the near field communication.
Therefore, an antenna for near field communication must be installed in a location that is easily accessible to all passengers of the motor vehicle.